


A Promise Kept/ A Promise Broken

by BlueClue182



Series: STRANGER ANGST [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hawkins is HOME don't try to fight me, Max/Lucas (Background), Rated T for language, also kissing I guess, mileven breakup (temporary)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueClue182/pseuds/BlueClue182
Summary: Mike and El know that when she moves, breaking up is the right thing. Right? RIGHT? When she comes back at Christmas though, maybe she's come to a different conclusion.





	A Promise Kept/ A Promise Broken

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from tumblr's angst list found HERE: https://writingdino.tumblr.com/post/174033501633/secretly-we-all-love-angst-sentence-starters
> 
> Drop a random number 1-50 on tumblr and I'll write another one!

When it became clear that Eleven was moving with the Byers, she and Mike came to an agreement. They were young; they had growing and learning to do. They knew long distance would be hard and sad and that seeing each other wouldn’t happen as often as either would like. And so, they agreed, it was time to break up, for real. No temporary dumping, just a mutually agreed upon going-of-separate-ways.

The first thing they learned was that even when you break up for sensible reasons it still sucks. They promised to move on, to try and spend time not thinking about each other. But the school year started and, although neither knew it right away, they were equally miserable. It was pre-Snow Ball all over again.

They talked on the phone a few times but more often they annoyed the shit out of their friends asking about the other. This lasted for about a month before there was a group decision to end the great Mike/Eleven suffering of Fall, 1985, and everyone went silent.

“If you want to know how he’s doing, why don’t you call him yourself?” Will asked. He had no idea having a sister would involve so much exasperation.

“We promised we’d try to be separate, but I can’t stop thinking about him.”

“It doesn’t seem like you’re trying very hard.” He pointed out, then picked up his sandwich and walked away.

When Jonathan decided to go back to Hawkins for Christmas, he invited El and Will along. She didn’t immediately jump at the invitation, thinking that Will had a point and maybe she should stay back. Try harder. She had promised, after all.

“You know there’s more than one person in Hawkins, right?” Max argued with her about this particular development when they talked on the phone. “You don’t have to spend all your time, or even any of your time, with Wheeler. You could come back and see…I don’t know…me?”

“Maybe we can go to the arcade?”

“Sure! It’ll be like an extended sleepover. And you don’t have to talk to anyone you don’t want to.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were fooling themselves, and it was apparent as soon as the Party all got together. Max and El spent some time separate from the boys, but then everyone gathered in the Wheeler basement to celebrate the holiday. They were hyped up on sugar and caffeine and watching an R rated film that Steve brought over from his new job. As soon as she saw Mike her stomach tumbled, and he looked away.

They sat next to each other on the couch watching the movie, and shared a blanket, under which he inched his hand toward her hand, and she took it. Eventually she leaned her head on his shoulder, and by the end of the movie they were snuggled up against each other.

The credits rolled and Max stood up and stretched. “El. Come outside with me while I smoke?” El yawned and stood, also stretched and slid her feet into her broken-down chucks. Mike handed her his sweatshirt without thinking, and she gratefully slipped into it while Max pulled a thick wool cap with ear flaps over her head. She and Eleven slipped out the side door and Max leaned against the house as she lit her cigarette—the same kind Billy had smoked before the mind flayer. It was the only reason no one chastised her for the habit.

“So. You and Wheeler again.” Eleven shrugged in response. “You coming to my place tonight or staying here?” Eleven kicked the frozen grass and shrugged again. “Hey.” El looked up. “You know my thoughts. But it’s your life, and you’re the only one who’s gotta live it.”

“I miss him so much. I don’t need…other…experiences to know. He’s different.”

“Then fuck what anyone else has to say. Fight for him.” Eleven smiled at how passionately Max delivered her advice. “I love you, man. It sucks that you moved away.”

“It does suck.”

“Come home more, yeah?”

Eleven nodded. Max flicked ash into the bushes, opened the door, and stuck her head inside. “Ready, Stalker?” Max hugged Eleven tight against her. “It’s not the same without you.” Lucas emerged from the basement all bundled up.

“Hopeless.” He hugged Eleven, telling her “Mike’s hopeless without you, you know that?” Eleven smiled again.

“Me too.” She replied, and Max and Lucas were on their way.

Eleven looked up at the stars, leaning against the house where Max had been, breathing in the smoky cloud she’d left behind. It reminded her of Hopper and the cloud he always carried around with him and made her think of how fast the people she loved could be snatched out from under her.

Mike poked his head out from the basement door after a while.

“Hey, you okay?” Eleven nodded and looked back up at the stars. “You sure?”

“I just miss it. Home. This home.” Mike came out and stood next to her. Eleven took his hand. She pulled him to her and reached up, gently touching his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her, then scrunched up his face.

“Please. Don’t do this.”

“Do…what?” She whispered back.

“If we keep standing together like this, I’m going to kiss you.”

“Good. I’m going to kiss you back.”

“Kissing me breaks the promise, remember?” El stepped up on her toes and kissed him, hard and impatient.

“Mike.” She whispered again, impossibly close. She’d barely pulled away, one hand still in his, the other now holding on to his neck.

“I—” He choked on whatever word was supposed to come next. Instead, a sob escaped him. He leaned his forehead against hers like he’d done so many times before.

“Mike. Look at me, please.” He opened his eyes. “I love you so much.” Now he smiled.

“I love you too.”

“I know we promised. But we promised before. That one came first. You’ll never lose me.”

It began to snow.


End file.
